FIG. 9 shows a shoelace winding apparatus 300 that is proposed by the applicant of the present application. The shoelace winding apparatus 300 has a shoelace winding system that includes a reel 302, which is driven by an operation handle 301 to rotate and wind the shoelace, ratchet pawls 303, which limit rotation of the reel 302, and a base member 304, which includes a substantially cylindrical body that has one closed end and accommodates the reel 302. The base member 304 has an inner circumferential surface including an annular gear, which has a plurality of teeth that engages with the ratchet pawls 303.
A flange 305 is formed integrally with the lower section of the base member 304. The shoelace winding apparatus 300 is attached to a shoe by sewing the flange 305 directly to the shoe (Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 3, which is disclosed by another applicant, describes another structure for attaching a shoelace winding apparatus having a shoelace winding system.
This shoelace winding apparatus is also attached to a shoe by sewing a flange directly to the shoe. The flange is formed integrally with the base member with an annular gear.
The present invention relates to a structure for attaching a shoelace winding apparatus that is improved over the structures for attaching a shoelace winding apparatus having shoelace winding systems described above.
Patent Document 4 describes a shoelace winding apparatus that, instead of using the shoelace winding system described above, limits the rotation direction of the reel using teeth on an annular ratchet and teeth on the annular reel.
Patent Documents 5 and 6 each describe a shoelace winding apparatus that includes an annular gear and ratchet pawls. This shoelace winding apparatus is attached to a shoe by directly attaching a member including a reel accommodation section to the shoe.
Further, Patent Document 7 describes a shoelace winding apparatus that, instead of using the shoelace winding system described above, limits the rotation direction of a disc-shaped ratchet wheel using pawls on a lever arm.